


can't say no

by SuperBlondie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Coming Untouched, Dark, Doppelganger, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Genital Piercing, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Knotting, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-cest, Selfcest, Smut, gratuitous petnames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBlondie/pseuds/SuperBlondie
Summary: But if the alpha wants him he knows better than to protest, just rolls himself into the most comfortable position and spreads his legs.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 29
Kudos: 247
Collections: Down to Business





	can't say no

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HunnieDae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/gifts), [Lolistar92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/gifts).

> So...uh...this happened. I wanted to participate in the <1k smut challenge and I did this. Please blame hunniedae and lolistar92 for making this challenge and then you can blame me for writing this. But also thank you hunniedae and lolistar92 for never making me feel like my horniness was Too Horny!!! (also it is so hard to fit smut into 1k holy shit)
> 
> Please please please heed the tags!!!! They are important!!!! If you see something I didn't tag please tell me so I can add it!!!!
> 
> This is actually part of large fic that I've got going on in my head and really want to write someday. But also I get Mad Horny when I think about it so here's me channeling that energy into this. Maybe now I'll be able to work on my fest fics.
> 
> title from billie eilish's bury a friend

“Oh, baby,” Chanyeøl smiles down at him and it’s so _mean_. Hands tighten on his hips, drag him closer as the alpha thrusts. Yeollie hiccups as the cock inside him slides in deeper, makes him feel too full. He’d been wet – he’s always wet now when Chanyeøl is home, been trained to be because he doesn’t get to decide when Chanyeøl wants him.

He can ask to get fucked whenever he wants. Chanyeøl’s never denied him his cock before. But if the alpha wants him he knows better than to protest, just rolls himself into the most comfortable position and spreads his legs.

He’s on his back now, had been napping in their bed when his alpha had come home and decided he looked too pretty to resist. Chēn passed by the bedroom door as he was manhandled into position and called Chanyeøl insatiable. Yeollie wonders what it says about him then; if Chanyeøl is insatiable for always wanting to fuck him, what is he for always wanting to be fucked?

Jongdae said a long, long time ago that it was manipulation, brainwashing. _This isn’t how things should be, Chanyeol_.

But Yeollie hasn’t been Chanyeol for a long, long time, not since his first heat after the blockers he’d been on finally worked their way through his system and Chanyeøl sank his teeth into his neck. _I’m Chanyeol now, baby. But isn’t that better? You get stay home and be my Yeollie; I’ll take care of work and people and all the other things that used to scare you. This is where you belong, underneath me, nice and warm and safe._

“A-ah! Alpha,” Yeollie whines, clinging to Chanyeøl as he’s fucked hard and fast. The row of barbells on the underside of his alpha’s cock scrape against his walls. “Wanna be on my belly. Please please please.”

Chanyeøl sighs and slows his pace to a slow grind, one hand coming up to pinch at Yeollie’s nipples. “You just want to come, don’t you? Want me to rub against your prostate until you come all over yourself. But I just got inside, isn’t that selfish of you?”

Yeollie stares into bright blue eyes and shakes his head. He can come over and over and over again on his alpha’s cock now, his own cock lying only half-hard against his thigh the whole time. Chanyeøl showed him how after Yeollie proved he could be a good boy, said that he deserved a special treat and made him come so hard he passed out.

He begs, thrusts his hips back against Chanyeøl to show that he can be good _and _come; Chanyeøl knows he can, taught him how because he isn’t like Chēn or Baëkhyun, doesn’t like it when Yeollie misbehaves.

Chanyeøl pulls out and flips Yeollie onto his front, pulls him up onto his knees. “The shit I do for you,” he growls.

“Thank you, alpha. Thank you, thank you, tha- _ah!”_ Yeollie breaks into loud, helpless moan as Chanyeøl thrusts back in and starts up a rhythm that drives his piercings right past Yeollie’s prostate.

Yeollie claws at the the sheets, starts to cry as the pleasure builds and builds and builds. His alpha’s cock is so thick, so long, Yeollie can barely find room in his body for air, Chanyeøl taking up all the space like he owns him.

And he does, Yeollie is _his_ baby, the only one he fucks, the only one he knots and fills up with cum. Yeollie is the only one he trusts to keep his cock warm when he’s working from home. Yeollie is the only Chanyeøl lets look him in the eyes, crawl into his lap with clothes and ask to be held. Yeollie gets to call him _alpha_ and sleep nice and warm and safe in the bend of his body.

“Is my baby boy going to come already? My perfect baby, go on, do it. Come for me,” Chanyeøl kisses across his shoulder. Yeollie comes, hole clenching down on his alpha, slick leaking past his rim and making a mess underneath them.

“Fuck, you always get so fucking tight when you come. No matter how many times I fuck you, you’re always so tight for me.” Yeollie’s head spins but he keens at the praise, tries to tilt his hips up to get Chanyeøl deeper. “You’re going to come three more times before you get my knot. Don’t whine, baby. I know you want it, but you’re going to have to give alpha what he wants first. And what I want is to see you come so hard you start sobbing.”

Yeollie nods. Whatever Chanyeøl wants, Yeollie will do it because he’s a good baby boy, knows the rules, knows his place. “Love you, alpha.”

A rare soft kiss is pressed to the back of Yeollie’s neck, right over the mess of teeth marks. “Love you too.”

Yeollie can’t remember how many times he comes after that. Orgasms come easy after the first, rolling through his body like thunder. It’s so good it hurts, burns his nerves up and makes him scream. He sobs eventually, because Chanyeøl wants him to and because his alpha rocks the line of piercings against his most sensitive places.

Words get garbled, lost somewhere between his brain and his mouth, “Alpha, alpha, knot – want it – _please, alpha_.”

“You’ll get it,” Chanyeøl whispers, “You earned it, baby. You’ll get it.”

And he does. Chanyeøl thrusts in deep, pushes Yeollie into a painful arch and thrusts in so deep he can feel it in his throat. His knot spreads Yeollie wider and wider and wider. It hurts, it always hurts but feels so so _good. _No one else gets to have his alpha’s knot like this.

Chanyeøl sinks his teeth into the back of Yeollie’s neck as wet, heavy heat spreads through his belly. “Take it,” his alpha snarls, “Take my cum, baby. I know you love being filled up like this.”

Yeollie moans softly, and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh so...that happened. feel free to kudos or comment if you are so inclined! here are my links if u wanna come talk to me abt this or see what else I got going on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/killmeDO) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/killmeDO)


End file.
